


Birthday Surprise

by LadyReivin



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReivin/pseuds/LadyReivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is tired and cranky from work, not even remembering it’s his birthday. Until he finds Jared’s “surprise”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Jensen’s birthday. ^-^ Which I just remembered and thought I’d try a little fluffy one shot.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

After a brief fight with his key, Jensen pushed his way into the house he shared with Jared. Automatically, out of habit, he braced himself for the impact of two over excited dogs. But for once, nothing happened. He frowned as he glanced around the entrance hall of the house, confused. Perhaps Jared had already come and gone with the dogs, which did nothing to improve Jensen’s mood.

His mood had been bad for most of the day. No, correction: the whole day, which was probably because Jared had decided to wake him up two hours early with some horrible singing. He didn’t know what the song was, but it sounded down right dreadful coming out of Jared’s mouth, and whoever said that showers make someone sound better should be shot because it is very much not true. If anything, Jared sounded worse when he’s in the shower, but that could also be attributed to the fact that he sings louder then.

And now, here it was some god-awful hour of the night and Jared wasn’t in sight. Hadn’t been since the moment that Kripke had called it quits for the day. The taller man had just disappeared and took the car with him, which didn’t improve Jensen’s attitude at all since it meant he had to wait around for the crews to finish so someone could give him a lift home.

Throwing his jacket toward the back of the couch as he made his way into the living room, he yawned, running a tired hand through his tussled hair. Kicking his shoes off, he tossed them in a random direction, out of the way of Jared’s large feet later. He headed straight for the kitchen, for food and maybe a beer before he went to his room.

His plan though, didn’t quite go the way he’d planned it. He stopped and stared in shock, having not even made it past the kitchen doorway. There was Jared, setting the table, wearing nothing but a pair of skintight jeans and a pair of boots. And there were candles. Before he got a chance to say or do anything, Jared looked up. He smiled brightly, dimples creasing his cheeks deeply as he bounced slightly.

“Happy Birthday!” He exclaimed happily, waving his arms around before moving toward Jensen. “Sorry about leaving you behind, wanted to make sure I had everything just so.” He said with a helpless shrug.

Jensen just blinked at him for a slow moment before he eyes flickered over to the calendar. “Happy birthday…” He said slowly, trying to compute what Jared had just said. “Heh, you’re right…” He said, eyes looking back over at his tall friend. “I had totally forgotten.”

Jared grinned and looped his arms gently around Jensen’s waist. “I’d figured that much.” He said, dropping a soft kiss to Jensen’s full lips. “Wanted to surprise you.” He murmured, still smiling.

“Well, you have.” He said, relaxing into Jared easily, wrapping his own arms around him. He stayed there for a moment before he pulled back. “I hope this surprise of yours includes food…”

Laughing, Jared pulled away, moving over to the oven. “Of course it does.” He smiled, using oven mitts to pull out a pan. A pan that smelled heavenly. He carried it over to the table, setting it down.

“Barbeque?” Jensen asked, hopeful, as he moved toward the table. He smiled wider as Jared confirmed it, pulling the lid off the already made food. “Oh, I think I love you even more now.” He smiled.

Sitting at the table, he happy shared the birthday meal of barbeque ribs and beer. And it was all followed by a large German Chocolate Cake with thirty one candles on it. He’d laughed when Jared boasted about lighting every candle himself.

But to him, what followed was far more important. The mystery of the dogs had been solved. Tom and Jaime were watching them.

After the food had been finished, and dishes piled in the sink, Jared had lead Jensen over to the couch, putting on some movie. He vaguely remembered that he’d wanted to see it, but he was full with good food and beer, and it’d been a long day. He was more content just to curl up into Jared’s side.

Sometime later all pretenses to watching the movie had been forgotten. Now all Jensen was aware of was the softness of Jared’s lips against his own and the strong, large hands gently wandering his body pushing cloth away. “I love you.” He murmured softly, opening his green eyes to look down at Jared who was spread out on the couch below him.

Jared smiled up at him, soft and tender, his hazel eyes holding a light that Jensen never could put words to. “I love you too.” He said, stroking Jensen’s lower back gently. “Happy birthday, Jensen.” He leaned up, kissing him once again, allowing them to loose themselves.

They never did make it to their bedroom that night, too caught up in the gentle, loving touches.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A successful one shot. Not my best work, but –shrugs- Happy Birthday Jensen!


End file.
